A Meeting Of Fate
by Ishido Shuuji
Summary: Kidou is surprised to receive an invitation to visit Fifth Sector. But what could it be about? Rated M for language and sexual nature. Yaoi, please beware Gouenji x Kidou.
1. Chapter 1

Kidou turned off the engine and got out of his car. The night was closing in and there was rain in the air as he looked up at the imposing building ahead of him. Fifth Sector. He had never been here before. Come to think of it, despite the many months he had been back at Teikoku, he'd never once received an invite. But that all changed yesterday.

He had been sat at his desk working on strategies when Kuroki Zenzou entered his office. The tall man handed Kidou an envelope before turning on his heel and leaving. No words were exchanged between the two. The card inside gave no indication as to what Kidou was required for but, seeing as he was still pretending to obey Fifth Sector's orders, he had no choice but to accept. Great Hall 8pm. That's all it said. What could they possibly want him for? Teikoku were already out of the Holy Road Tournament. And at that hour of the day too? It was very peculiar.

Only a security guard frequented the foyer as Kidou pressed the intercom button to announce his arrival.

"Yes"

"Kidou Yuuto. Teikoku Gakuen. I'm here to…"

He was cut short as the intercom went dead and the door before him unlocked. Kidou walked up the steps into the impressive foyer which was dominated by a large and ornate fountain. Yet no water flowed through it, in fact it was not turned on at all. But before Kidou had time to comprehend what was odd about the installation a large man obscured his view. He must have been at least a foot taller than him and probably twice as wide.

"Come with me" was all the great bear of a man said.

Quietly they walked long dark corridors until they came to a halt outside a pair of double doors.

"Please enter through these doors and you shall be met on the other side"

"Are you not going to escort me in?"

"No. I am but a Level 2 employee therefore it is forbidden for me to enter the Great Hall"

How absurd, thought Kidou as he opened a door and stepped into a room which was just as dark as the corridors he had just left. It made no sense to have an employee be on duty who was prohibited of entering the one room your guest needed to be in. Granted, it was a good policy to set boundaries for your staff but this seemed to be the most ridiculous rule he had ever heard of.

"Kidou Yuuto. You came."

The voice shook Kidou from his inner musings. It was so familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. Kidou looked around him. He was stood not far from a large globe which glowed with a soft light. Beyond it at the other end of this great room, up a small flight of stairs was something that looked very similar to a throne. And atop that throne sat the owner of that voice.

Gouenji.

Only he wasn't Gouenji anymore. He now preferred the pseudonym of Ishido Shuuji and he was the mastermind of these match fixing shenanigans that Fifth Sector referred to as sharing the victories between everyone and thus creating universal harmony within the game of soccer. Utter nonsense! Kidou almost sneered at the thought before remembering where he was and how he had already been addressed.

The man before him however, was not the pristine Ishido Shuuji that was the public face of this disgrace of an organisation. For his hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his jacket strewn carelessly over the arm of the aforementioned throne. He bore no jewellery and instead of boots, he was barefoot. To summarise, he looked more like his childhood friend than the all mighty Holy Emperor.

"You wanted to see me Seitei"

"That I did"

"And are you going to share this information on why I am here or are we going to play cat and mouse all evening?"

"Now there's a thought"

Kidou could feel his patience diminishing with every word spoken. Back before the day Gouenji disappeared, the pair of them always tried to outsmart one another to see who would be the one to snap and get angry first. The loser's forfeit was always to buy the first round of beers in the pub. But that seemed like a lifetime ago now. That man who stood before him now certainly wasn't one who Kidou would class as one of his closest friends. But why had he changed? And was it all of his own free will?

Suddenly a vision of his friend flashed before Kidou's eyes….14 years old…terrified….being threatened by those stronger than himself who made demands he did not want to comply with. But should he not agree, his loved ones would be taken from him and punished for his refusal. Was this what was happening here? Was there someone at Fifth Sector holding Gouenji emotionally against his will which caused him to desert his friends like how Aliea Gakuen caused him to flee from Raimon some 10 years previous?

"I'm here for you, you know. In case you need to talk to someone"

The words shocked Kidou as they escaped from his mouth. Where had they come from? Wasn't he planning on being all neutral and not say anything until learning why he was summoned here?

He looked up. It only lasted a fleeting moment but it was there alright. A great sadness filled those chocolate eyes of his friend. But before Kidou had chance to comment on it, it disappeared and the shutters came down again.

"Kidou, tomorrow Endou Mamoru will resign from his position as coach at Raimon. I have called you here tonight because you will be the one to succeed him."

"What?" Kidou couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What have you done to him? I swear Gouenji, if you've threatened him I'll…"

"Keep your wig on Kidou" interjected the Holy Emperor effectively stopping Kidou from finishing what he was about to say. "Endou is resigning of his own accord. For he has discovered God Eden and is about to venture over there in a bid to learn the truth and attempt to overthrow me."

"You don't seem that worried about that fact?"

"Why should I be? Kidou, do you really think I have something to hide? I'm not doing anything wrong and the sooner Endou gets this fact into his thick skull and returns to playing with little children of the same IQ level as himself instead of attempting to be as smart as his pretty little wife the better."

Kidou was furious. How dare he say such things about someone who had helped him overcome so many problems within his life?

"Take that back now Gouenji! You look me in the eyes and tell me again you really think that about Endou."

"Look you in the eyes? How can I look you in the fucking eyes? I can't fucking even see your fucking eyes for those stupid fucking bug eyed glasses you insist on fucking wearing!"

"That's an awful lot of fucking"

"Yeah, and not a single orgasm to show for it."

And with that the laughter started. It was like the old days when they would tease each other mercilessly over teddy bears and penguins; hair gel and superhero capes. Things had been much easier then, before they had to grow up and become adults.

"Say Gouenji, do you live here" Kidou asked once he could speak properly again.

"Yeah. I have an apartment on the top floor. Why?

"Because I'm sick of watching you sat on that bloody throne like the Queen of Sheba and I'm in dire need of a drink"

"So you're saying you want to come up to my place for coffee then?" Gouenji responded, eyes playful and full of mischief.

"Actually, I was thinking of something a bit stronger than coffee…"

The Holy Emperor stood up and slowly walked down the stairs, his limbs fluid in movement akin to a cat ready to stalk his prey. The jacket he left draped on the arm of the ostentatious chair for someone else to remove and tidy away.

"Follow me"


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in silence until Gouenji came to a halt beside some lift doors. He tapped a pin number into the number pad and allowed the security laser to scan his iris before walking through the opened doors following his verification. Once Kidou was inside the lift too Gouenji pressed the button to take them to his penthouse suite on the top floor.

Opening into a bright yet minimalistic lobby they both exited the lift and Kidou, like all good mannered Japanese men, removed his shoes and left them by the coat stand before following his friend along the corridor.

"The sitting room is just through there" said Gouenji pointing to his right. "Is red okay for you?"

"Perfect"

Kidou entered the room and was astounded by the vast floor to ceiling windows that filled one side of the room giving a panoramic view of the city. It was stunning yet the thought of his friend being alone here night after night made the place feel oppressive, like a dungeon he was imprisoned in.

Gouenji looked through the impressive array of wines that were stored in his kitchen. Choosing a Spanish Rioja he had just begun to remove the cork when he felt a pair of arms reach around his waist and lips nuzzle his neck.

"I missed you" Kidou purred as he pushed his growing erection into Gouenji's behind as if to prove a point and wishing it wasn't restrained by the fabric of their trousers.

"Kidou! I….you…"

But before Gouenji could form a comprehensive sentence he was spun around and pressed up against the kitchen counter and held in place by Kidou's hips. His face held in a vice like grip by Kidou's hands who then brought their lips together in a kiss that was more feral and full of longing and pent up desire than seductive or caring. When they finally broke free for air both of them had slightly flushed cheeks and their breathing was laboured. But it wasn't over then, not by a long shot; Kidou's smile turned malicious as he began to unbutton the Holy Emperor's shirt.

"You've been a very naughty boy Seitei, and for that you must be punished."

Gouenji's eyes widened in surprise. What the hell was going on here? Sure he'd had wet dreams about this kind of thing happening ever since he left Kidou a year ago but it's not like he truly believed it would ever become reality. Kidou was never one to show his emotions much anyway and he almost never took the lead romantically.

As his shirt dropped to the floor and Kidou began slowly moving his hands down his body towards the waistband of his trousers, Gouenji suddenly found his voice.

"Sh-Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom Kidou?"

"Aw, and I wanted to take you over the counter as well. But seeing as you asked so politely, I'll follow your lead. Let's go!"

It was with trembling hands that Gouenji opened his bedroom door but before he had chance to speak or give his friend any kind of tour, he found himself roughly pushed onto his enormous super-king bed with Kidou straddling him at the waist.

"Now then, I do believe I was about to punish you, so shall we continue where we left off?"

Gouenji couldn't speak and could just about nod his head in agreement. He had never wanted Kidou as much as he did this very minute but his desire to take what he craved was nowhere near to the excitement he felt wondering what exactly it was Kidou had in store for him. He watched as Kidou slowly started to remove his tie. He wore a knowing smile as he pulled it from his neck and Gouenji wondered how he could be so composed at a moment like this.

"Hands"

"What?"

"Give me your hands now"

Gouenji mutely did as he was told as Kidou held his two wrists together and begun wrapping the tie around them and fixing them tightly in a knot. No! He wasn't was he? Did Gouenji want to be restrained? He couldn't remember. In fact, he could barely remember his own name at that minute let alone if he harboured any desire to be dominated like this.

With the tie fixed securely around Gouenji's wrists, Kidou tied it to the headboard of the wrought iron bed. He looked down at the man beneath him. He was a sight to behold, of that there was no doubt. Despite his skin being darker than it had ever been in his life, his flushed pink cheeks were still clearly visible, such was the evidence of his desire. Kidou leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. He tasted good. Kidou couldn't quite figure out what it was exactly that he tasted of but he was almost certain that at some point before he'd arrived, his friend had had at least one alcoholic drink. Pushing his tongue deeper into Gouenji's mouth he explored every inch of it before entwining it with Gouenji's own tongue for a slow dance of longing.

Gouenji pulled on his restraints. He wanted to touch Kidou, get him undressed out of that suit this very minute. Wanted to rub his fingers along Kidou's shoulders and down through the dusting of hair that grew on his chest. And then he wanted to do it all again only this time with his tongue. He closed his eyes, remembering the mewls Kidou would make as he took his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently, rolling his tongue around the nub before softly biting it and causing his lover to buck and moan beneath him. He growled in frustration causing Kidou to stop and sit up.

"What's the matter Shuuji?"

"Let. Me. Go. I want to touch you. I need to touch you this very minute."

"Uh-uh. You're being punished remember and so, you have no say in what happens here tonight. In fact, I may even just remove your trousers and leave you here, naked and tied up with you hoping your house maid arrives early enough to release you so you won't be late for work."

"You wouldn't!"

"I might!"

Kidou removed himself from his position atop Gouenji and moved further down the bed. He began unbuttoning his friend's trousers and, as he proceeded to remove them, he was greeted by Gouenji's straining erection as it sprang free.

"Oh hello" Kidou smiled. "Long time no see" and he kissed the head before giving it a small lick with his tongue.

"Kidou, please… I…. I want"

Kidou stopped and sat up on his knees.

"What is it exactly that you want, Seitei?"

"You. I want you. Inside me. Now."

Gouenji's face reddened. He wasn't used to begging for things any more but right now he didn't care. He needed to get Kidou naked and making love to him soon or he would combust from all the frustration. Kidou continued to relieve Gouenji of his trousers and underpants before standing at the end of the bed looking over him.

"Beautiful. Totally beautiful."

Reaching into his pocket Kidou retrieved his mobile phone and held it up at the man laid out in front of him.

"I wonder… should I just leave you here like this or shall I take some photographs of you in this, how should we call it…predicament, and email them to the Chairman of the Junior Soccer Association? I'm sure he would be more than interested in seeing what the much respected Holy Emperor likes to get up to in his spare time."

"No! You wouldn't. Please Kidou, I don't deserve this."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't!"

"But what about all the schools you've destroyed because they went against your orders? What about taking the good and honest name of soccer and turning it into the abomination it is today? It was nice to see you again Gouenji but now I must take my leave. I'm starting a new job in the morning and I have a lot of preparation to do before then. Goodnight."

And with a flash of light from the camera on his phone he turned and left the bedroom.

* * *

**Just a quick note to say I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I gave it a shot after encouragement from Angel and Seiren but this is all over the place and it derailed pretty easy, like everything I do.**

**I'm sorry if it looks a bit odd, it's the first time I've ever published anything so go easy on me.**

**I will hopefully write another chapter once I decide Gouenji's fate XDD**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Thank you for all the lovely responses to this story, it's really helped make me believe I was capable of doing something like this and not making a total mess of it (she says when knowing fine well that it's already derailed from the initial idea and probably makes no sense when you ready it in full, hah!). It's a reflective chapter this time and focused on Kidou so no Shuuji I'm afraid (although seeing as I'm surrounded by Kidou lovers you're probably not too bothered anyway).**

**Angel and Seiren, you are both wonderful and fill me with ideas whenever I talk to you. Thank you so much. Although you both encourage me to also derail the story as well and give suggestions to how Kidou can torment Gouenji further, maybe you are bad influences to me (as if I have ever needed any help in that department).**

**So, without further ado, let's go. Please enjoy (^o^)/**

* * *

Kidou had been coach at Raimon for two months now. It hadn't been an easy transition, the team missed Endou greatly and questioned his own training methods, some even walked out and refused to be part of it any more. But they soon began to understand his logic and were getting stronger as both individuals and a unit because of it.

Not for the first time, Kidou wondered how he was even allowed to be in this job after that eventful evening. He was certain that upon entering the school the following morning he would find Fifth Sector representatives waiting to inform him he was surplus to requirements and that his name was now blacklisted making it impossible for him to return to Teikoku or indeed get a job at any other school in Japan.

He smiled to himself. He had no idea what had possessed him that night. He picked up his phone and started leafing through the photographs it held. Most of them weren't of any major importance; pictures from matches, buildings he found aesthetically pleasing, Haruna pulling silly faces during their trip to the botanical gardens. There it was. The one he was looking for and also, the one he looked at the most.

He felt his groin stirring and coming to life as he studied every single detail. Damn! While he still believed the little shit deserved it and wondered how he managed to get free (and who it was who discovered him), a large part of him regretted that he didn't screw him before taking his leave. In doing so he'd punished himself just as much as Gouenji.

He'd seen Gouenji from afar since then during some of the Holy Road matches and despite them occasionally catching one another's eyes, nothing came of it. Gouenji just blanked him and while that was upsetting, Kidou couldn't share his concerns with anyone as his reputation would be in tatters if it ever got out about his little liaison with the Holy Emperor. And to be fair, this time Gouenji hadn't done anything wrong. It was he who invited himself up to Gouenji's apartment, he who made the first move and, ultimately, he who had tied Gouenji to his own bed before stripping and abandoning him. What he'd done was unforgiveable and even if they were to rekindle their friendship somehow, Kidou had pretty much made it impossible for them ever to be an item ever again.

He sighed. While he was successful enough in his career he was one big fuck up away from anything soccer related. He'd only ever had the one proper relationship. It wasn't that no one found him desirable or wanted to date him, quite the opposite in fact, but in Gouenji he'd found his soul mate. They shared the same interests, wanted the same things and possessed that special magic that made others envious of their idyllic life. But one day all that changed…

Gouenji had just returned from a trip to Spain where both Barcelona and Athletico Madrid had been in a bidding war to have him sign for them. While he and his agent had yet to decide which club would be the better option, they had both agreed that Europe was too good an opportunity to miss. He'd voiced his concerns with Kidou who'd assured him that they'd make a long distance relationship work and that he should go and strengthen his already impressive professional career. Secretly Kidou wasn't sure it could work however, and asked his own agent to see if there was any interest in him within Europe. It turned out that Real Madrid were keen, as were Villareal and so Kidou told his boyfriend he would be away on a training programme for a week with his current team for preparation for an upcoming Asian Football Cup match when in fact he was on his way to Spain to meet the managers of the teams, one of which he intended to join.

When Kidou returned home Gouenji was gone. He'd taken all his belongings with him and had left no note. Kidou was heartbroken. He phoned all their friends and visited Yuuka and Gouenji's father but no one knew where he was, they'd all assumed they'd not heard from him due to his relocation across the other side of the world. Kidou rejected the offers to go to Spain after that. He no longer believed his boyfriend would be there and he wanted to remain in their flat should Gouenji return home. But he never did.

Kidou quit as a professional soccer player. He couldn't focus anymore and owed it to his team mates not to bring the side down. It was Sakuma who called him that day with information that Teikoku were looking for a new commander since their current one, the man whom had taken the reins after Kageyama left, was soon to be retiring. Sakuma thought he would be the perfect candidate. He'd never considered a position that could take him back to his old school before but the more he pondered it, the more it appealed to him.

And so he returned. It would have been a dream job were it not for the fact that High School soccer in Japan was a total mess. Ever since Raimon had won the FFI ten years previous, the status of soccer within schools had gotten dangerously competitive with successful schools, like Raimon, receiving major funding and opportunities, whereas those schools whose soccer teams failed to perform were closed down and their students left without an education.

Fifth Sector had been set up to eliminate this. At first it appeared they would actually protect and save soccer as they wanted to make it accessible for everyone. But soon it became apparent that they were a bigger problem than that what existed before them. Schools were sent transfer student who were extremely gifted in soccer and known to Fifth Sector as Seeds. If you refused their entry then your school was demolished with no second chances. Even a school as prestigious as Teikoku had to adhere to their arrival and so, their current team housed four Seeds. Kidou didn't object to them too much. They weren't bad kids and they worked hard and motivated the rest of the team. However he did object to the practice of being sent the result of your next match two days before the actual event. He could never condone anything as disgraceful as match fixing. These new developments appeared at the same time as the new Holy Emperor of Fifth Sector, Ishido Shuuji, came on the scene. Kidou had never met him but he had no desire to socialise with a man who could purposely do that to the game he loved and had saved him many times throughout his life.

And so Kidou had no communication with that man who was changing everything and had no desire to either. He'd never even seen what the man looked like for that matter. Until the opening of the Holy Road Tournament when he stood alongside Endou and waited for the commencing speech from the new Seitei, a man Kidou already hated with a passion. A man who was currently destroying everything Kidou loved.

A man who turned out to be Gouenji.

A man who, on that fateful day, broke Kidou's heart for a second time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is the final chapter. It didn't come as easily as the others and so I think it's better to nip it in the bud now. I now know why I said I'm no good at writing hahaha!**

**This chapter is based on the movie at God Eden and the run up to it so the main dialogue at the start is loosely based on actual canon events (wow, who'd have thought it!). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The day had started like any other. Kidou and Haruna had walked to work together, stopping for coffee on the way. However, once they turned the corner into Raimon's school grounds, it was obvious that this day would be like none before it. In the car park was a huge luxury coach emblazoned on the side with the Fifth Sector logo and in front of it, with faces like the Cheshire Cat, were Raimon's current Principal and Vice Principal, a pair of lowlifes which Kidou had no time for.

"What is going on here?" Kidou enquired once he reached the two men.

"Finally you are here. It is your lucky day, as Fifth Sector has requested your company to attend their premier training camp. Now, isn't that something Kidou Kantoku?" Kyouou Kinzan, the Principal, took great delight in announcing.

"What? You have got to be kidding me? I refuse. We are in the middle of the Holy Road Tournament. It's out of the question".

"Oh it's not just you, the whole team are instructed to attend. You will be given the opportunity to erase all the negativity you've heaped on the school".

"I still refuse".

"Kantoku. Please reconsider".

Kidou looked behind him. During his altercation with the Principal, the Raimon soccer team had grouped behind them, curious to learn what the commotion was about. The voice belonged to their captain, Shindou Takuto.

"Shindou"

"Kantoku. This may be where Endou Kantoku has gone. What if he is there and we miss our chance to help him?"

"Yes" Kyouzou interjected. "Don't you want to know how our former coach is doing? For he is being of great assistance to Fifth Sector at the moment".

"Very well." Kidou responded "We will go".

They alighted the coach and Kidou felt nothing but unease as they set off. He was certain this was a trap somehow. He wasn't sure if Endou was even there but he had mentioned he was investigating training methods during his last communication and it was that alone which made Kidou cling to the hope his old friend would be there to greet them once they arrived. Wherever that may be.

He was tired, so very tired. They'd been told it would take a few hours at least to arrive at the training ground so Kidou figured it wouldn't hurt to have a small nap. It was better than arriving exhausted after all wasn't it?...

…Kidou groggily opened his eyes. He was laid on a cold concrete floor. How did he get here? When did he get off the bus? Reaching into his jacket pocket for his phone he suddenly realised his jacket was gone. His tie too. And why was his shirt hanging outside his trousers? This wasn't making any sense. But without his phone he could no longer contact anyone to try and find answers.

He looked around. Iron door, concrete walls, high, barred windows. He was in a prison cell. Whoever had put him there didn't want him to get out any time soon. No! Haruna no! It was then he noticed that his beloved sister and the three Raimon managers were laid on the floor over the other side of the room. Kidou ran to his sister. She stirred as he called her name. None of them were hurt but none of them knew how they'd got there either. Everyone had fell asleep on the coach which surely was not a coincidence?

* * *

"Is he here?"

"Yes sir. He's in the main holding cell with four females, sir"

"Have him moved to Cell 3 immediately and prepare him for my arrival"

"Right away sir"

* * *

"Right you bug eyes, you're coming with us"

Two men entered the cell dressed identically in black suits and ties, obviously Fifth Sector security of some sort.

"We can't have you locked up in the same place as these lovely ladies" said the other man "Who knows what you might do to them when no one is looking?"

Kidou suppressed a laugh. If only they knew that pre-pubescent girls and fully grown women actually did nothing for him and that they would be as safe as houses should he be left where he was. But a move in location might help him decipher where they were and, more importantly, how they could escape.

"Onii-chan"

"It's okay Haruna. You look after the girls and I'll find a way to get us reunited with the others as soon as possible".

"Dream on lover boy….where you're going there won't be no escape!"

The two men roughly took Kidou up some stairs and into a smaller cell to the one he'd just vacated. In this room were benches like before but in front of him what appeared to be a set of medieval headstocks and a third man who stood next to them. Kidou froze. You didn't need to be a genius to see what was coming next.

It took less than five minutes for them to get his head and hands in the holes before fixing the wood over his head and locking it to the lower frame. They then left the room and Kidou was well and truly trapped. He wasn't comfortable. The stocks were quite small and so he was bent over to enable him to fit. His back was beginning to ache and he'd not been in there five minutes yet. He didn't understand why he was even in these things anyway. He'd not resisted when those men moved him and had he been left in the locked cell like he was with the girls, he still couldn't have escaped.

"….._I could love you…build my world around you….never leave you till my life is done…..baby I want you come…come…..come into my arms. Let me feel the wonder of all of you_…."

Oh no! Oh dear god no! He was here!

Kidou panicked. There was only one person who would and could sing like that and that person was Gouenji. Shit! He'd been too naïve to think he wouldn't want his revenge and now Gouenji had him stitched up like a kipper. This was bad, this was really bad.

"Good afternoon Ishido-sama"

"Is he in here?"

"Yes sir. We have prepared him for your arrival as instructed, sir. Here are the keys for the locks"

"Good work"

The door opened. Kidou was positioned so he was facing the opposite wall but he didn't need to see who had entered, that much was obvious. The door was locked again from the inside and then he spoke.

"Well well well, that's a sight for sore eyes"

Kidou felt a hand placed on his leg and gradually raised until it stroked his bottom with slow methodical movements. It then moved between his legs and Kidou cursed his body for responding eagerly and wanting Gouenji as much as it did. After a small grope the hand was removed and Gouenji came to a standstill directly in front of Kidou.

"What do you want with me?"

"Hmmmm…..ultimately I'd like to cover your naked body from head to toe in melted chocolate and slowly lick it all off but alas, there is no chocolate fountain in this place and so that is out of the question for now. But it's not as if you warrant such a treat anyway is it?"

Kidou smiled. "How did you get free?" He couldn't help but ask, even though he knew he'd probably end up in more trouble than he was already in.

Gouenji laughed. It was a loud, barking laugh, carefree and playful. He sat down on the bench next to the wall and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Oh god, Kidou. Eight hours I laid there like that. I wouldn't have cared so much if you'd relieved me of my fucking big stiffy but no, you pissed off and left me with a boner as big as Fudou's ego. And then, if that wasn't bad enough, 6.30 in the morning, my house maid, Martha comes in my room and finds me strung up like that. It nearly damn gave her a heart attack. She's 73 you know. And do you know what she said to me? She said "Oh Seitei, what are you like? You really need to start thinking with your head and not with your dick". I had to give her the rest of the day off to recover. I've not been able to look her in the eye since".

"Serves you right you kinky bastard"

"As if you've ever complained"

"Well, there's a first time for everything and I'm not sure what perverted kicks you're getting from me being fastened up like this but if you don't let me out soon my back is going to be fucked".

Gouenji stood up and walked over to Kidou. He cupped his face with one hand before slowly moving those hindering glasses with the other.

"There, isn't that better? I can see your eyes now. You know, Yuuto, you shouldn't hide your eyes away, they're mesmerising".

He bent down and gently kissed Kidou on the lips. Kidou's eyes instinctively closed as he tried to lean in for a better taste. But he stopped abruptly when he heard a crash and his eyes shot open just in time to see his glasses on the floor being stamped on and broken by the Holy Emperor's boot.

"Gouenji! What the hell did you do that for? Haruna bought me those"

"Then someone needs to have a word with her as to why she wants to make her precious Onii-chan look like a total arse!"

"Gouenji. You do not insult Haruna. She's all I have and if you don't take that back I'll…mmmmmmph"

While Kidou was shouting, Gouenji had calmly reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a red tie, the same one he'd found himself tied up with but two months previous, and proceeded to stuff it into Kidou's open mouth to shut him up.

"There now, that's better isn't it? I'm getting quite the collection of these things and I've been wondering how to put them to a more efficient use. And now I think I've found the answer".

Kidou scowled. He wasn't amused. All he wanted to do was find a way to get Haruna to safety. If he knew she and the girls were out of that cell and with Endou he would feel much more at ease. But how could he arrange that? Especially now he couldn't even shout for help. And was Endou even here or had it been on big trick like he'd first suspected?

Gouenji walked away and came to a stand behind Kidou. He slowly undid Kidou's trousers and watched as they fell to the floor. Hooking his fingers inside the waistband he did the same to Kidou's underpants leaving naked from the waist down. And although he could not remove Kidou's shirt due to his wrists being restrained in the stocks, he pushed it up his body as far as it would go.

Kidou's breathing was shallow. He was nervous and part of the reason being was due to the fact his favourite tie was currently rammed in his mouth blocking his airways. He had no idea what is was that Gouenji intended to do to him but he was certain it was going to be as humiliating as what Kidou had done to him last time they met.

Gouenji stood silently behind. He looked at the contours of Kidou's back and wondered, not for the first time recently, if he was looking after himself properly. His muscle tone had diminished significantly in the months since he'd stopped playing professionally which probably meant he wasn't partaking in any kind of training at all. And who knows when he last had a decent meal. It was worrying.

_SLAP!_

The sound echoed around the room and Kidou jumped, albeit more from shock than pain, although it did smart a little. Gouenji had hit him. He'd actually gone ahead and slapped him on his backside.

_SLAP!_

And again. This was it, thought Kidou, he's going to spank me like an errant child.

_SLAP!_

"You stupid fucking idiot!" Gouenji's voice was softer than Kidou expected it to be. "Look at you, you used to have such a good body and now, you're malnourished Yuuto. Do you eat? You certainly don't train anymore. How can your team expect to be the best when their coach is but a shadow of his former self?"

The words sounded angry but Gouenji was full of remorse. He remembered the warm and loving man he shared his life with until recently. A man who loved cooking and never refused a bet, even if he did get food poisoning from consuming too many oysters. Someone who would serenade him in Italian when he'd had a little too much to drink. The person in front of him was not that man. And the realisation that this man here was the result of his very own actions hit Gouenji hard.

He bent down and pulled Kidou's underpants and trousers back where they belonged and fixed his shirt back to how it should be before walking around to unlock the stocks. He lifted the wooden bar and helped Kidou straighten up and, before Kidou had the chance, Gouenji reached into his mouth and pulled out the tie.

"I'm sorry" Gouenji's eyes were downturned. He couldn't look at Kidou as he whispered his apology.

"Are you? Or are you just sorry you fucked up yet again and still don't have the balls to take what you want even when it's laid out in front of you like a fucking sushi platter?"

"There's more meat on sushi than there is on you Kidou. It'd be like ordering kobe beef and getting fucking omelette. And an egg white omelette with that".

"I'm sorry I disappoint you so much" Kidou sneered. "I can see now why you left me, me being so fucking inadequate and all that!"

Gouenji turned away. He had to stay focused. Anger was his best form of defence. Actually it was his only form of defence. He shouldn't be here. He should have just left Kidou alone. Yes, in a twisted way he'd enjoyed their little tête-à-tête two months ago but he'd put his poker face back on since then and by ignoring Kidou he was able to concentrate on the job in hand and his reason for being at Fifth Sector in the first place. And Kidou was right, he didn't have the balls to take what he wanted. The almighty Seitei was nothing but a little boy running scared. And Kidou knew this.

"You don't disappoint me and you never had. If I am disappointed in anyone it's myself. I'm sorry Kidou. I messed up big time and I've hurt you so much. You deserve someone better than me, someone who will treat you like a god because I didn't and I'll live with that regret for the rest of my life".

"Gouenji"

Kidou took a few steps forward until he was standing right behind his friend. For the second time in as many months Gouenji felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Kidou laid his head on his friend's shoulder.

"I love you Shuuya. I always have and I always will. I'm starting to understand what is going on within Fifth Sector and the fact that you sacrificed everything you had to infiltrate them and start changing things from the inside fills me with so much admiration. Yes I was upset and hurt but I think you are more so and inviting me over so late that night was perhaps a cry for help only I probably ended up making it worse for you and I regret my actions that evening".

Gouenji slowly turned around and looked Kidou in the eyes.

"Kidou. The only thing you made worse that night was my need to be with you. I'd convinced myself that I was okay and maybe I only missed you because I was lonely, but I was wrong. I was so very wrong. I've never stopped loving you. I did what I thought was best to protect you. I knew I stood a good chance in destroying my own career and reputation but I refused to allow you to run the risk of the same possibility. But instead of acting like a mature adult and talking things through with you, the minute you go to Spain I disappear, jilting you like some spineless coward".

"Wait! You knew I was actually in Spain?"

"Of course I did, you're a terrible liar!"

"Oh go to hell!"

"Too late! I'm already there Kidou, you can trust me on that one".

They laughed like they always did when they were ridiculing each other but Gouenji's smile soon faded and his eyes showed signs of sorrow. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as if thinking better of what it was he was going to say.

"What is it Shuuji?"

"I just wanted you to know that you've always been close to my heart throughout all this time but I can't think of how to say it without sounding like some cheesy line from a soppy chick flick. Anyway, look here…"

He reached down and took hold of the orange pendant that resided at the end of his longer necklace. Slightly pulling at its edges it opened revealing itself to be not a pendant but a locket, inside of which was a photo of them both taken two years ago. They sat atop a grey horse on the carousel that sat at the base of Sacre Coeur Cathedral, Kidou in the front and Gouenji behind with his arms wrapped tightly around his lover's waist. They were both laughing, completely unaware of the looks they received from strangers upon seeing two grown up men enjoying a children's ride so much. Paris had been their favourite holiday so far, filled with romantic strolls down boulevards taking in the magnificent architecture and dropping into roadside eateries to sample the finest cuisine and beers. As soon as they'd arrived home to Japan they enrolled in night school in a bid to learn the language so when they visited again they wouldn't feel as bewildered as they were this time.

Kidou felt tears welling up in his own eyes and clasping his hands around Gouenji's he looked his friend in the eyes and responded

"After the Holy Road Finals when you are free and can return to me as my boyfriend, we'll go back to Paris and make some new memories. How about that?"

Gouenji smiled and gently kissed Kidou on the lips.

"I'd like that very much. But for now, let's get out of here. You need to pretend you overpowered me and acquired these keys in order for you to rescue your sister"

"Look, there you go again, you bloody pervert….and there's no pretending about it….I can, and will overpower you whenever I like"

"I'll look forward to it"

And with that Gouenji unlocked the cell door before handing Kidou the set of keys needed to go and free everyone in the downstairs cell before walking away in the opposite direction.


End file.
